


Tabula Rasa

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempt. Fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

Okay, so you have a thing about trying to leave your Slayer.

When they fired you, you didn't leave. Then she asked you to stay. The third time Willow pulled her out of her grave, and pulled you back from your rest. And you never considered that it might also have been rest for her.

So you really left, ran from the knowledge that you could no longer ask the difficult questions. Her world fell apart without you, no sweet compensation for the emptiness you felt without her.

Maybe your next return would be less dramatic. You certainly hope so.


End file.
